


a traveler's problem

by lliquid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lliquid/pseuds/lliquid
Summary: она не нашла удивительную деревушку, про которую ходили слухи, зато нашла кое-кого важного...
Relationships: беатрис/рут





	a traveler's problem

– беа, снова в путь?   
коренастая девушка шнурует сапог и оборачивается, смотря на старшего брата, и тут же щурится от яркого дневного света, бьющего в глаза из-за открытых штор.   
– я слышала про интересную деревню на севере, – она улыбается, закидывает старую сумку на плечо и присаживается на деревянную скамью. – маленькая, человек, может, пятьдесят населения… но! брат, _что_ про них я слышала! просто невообразимо. представляешь-  
– расскажешь мне потом, когда увидишь все сама. в столице ходит полно слухов, кажется, что обо всем мире. ну, и сколько из них правда, триса?   
– ты просто хочешь от меня отделаться. «беатрис всегда такая говорливая, мам,» – она показывает язык, передразнивая, посмеивается, встает с места и крепко обнимает брата. он обнимает ее в ответ, коротко целует в веснушчатый, как у него самого, лоб.   
– удачи, будь осторожна.  
– тебе тоже, – входная дверь захлопывается.   
девушка идет по мощеной дороге, вскоре превращающейся в неровную твердую лесную землю. путь из леса она знает прекрасно, кажется, она прошла бы его и с закрытыми глазами. невозможно не знать его, когда живешь рядом, когда каждый день, если ты не на столичном рынке – ты ищешь знакомые растения и грибы или охотишься на птиц. каждая тропка была знакомой, родной и близкой сердцу.   
она поворачивает голову вправо – старый дом близкой ее подруги. о, надо бы купить ей что-нибудь в подарок.   
тем временем виднеется выход из леса. а ведь в детстве он казался таким большим, целым миром, который она исследовала вместе с соседскими детьми.

***

как и многие другие слухи, ходившие из уст в уста по столице, этот тоже был лживым. по возвращению беатрис обязательно выскажет главным балаболам из таверн все, что думает о них. не было в этой деревне ничего загадочного, как и не было, в общем-то, самой деревни – только ее останки. на севере всегда было неспокойно.   
время позднее, а путешествовать ночью, особенно в таких краях, небезопасное занятие, лучше устроить ночлег. но спать под открытым небом – затея тоже не сильно хорошая.  
быстрым шагом, почти бегом она проходит близкие к останкам деревушки территории. пещера.   
– лучше уж так, чем… – она громко вздыхает, заходя вглубь. – благо успела насобирать немного дров. на всю ночь не хватит, конечно, как иначе, боги! – она прикрикивает, и звук проходит эхом дальше.  
девушка плюхается на холодный камень, скидывает сумку с плеча и достает оттуда немного сухих веток, кладет их недалеко от себя. складывает руки в чашечку, сосредотачивается, и через мгновение из ее ладоней выпускается пара струек огня.  
«спасибо, эр»– мысленно благодарит подругу за парочку полезных магических фокусов.   
– кто здесь? – неподалеку слышится нежный голос, и из-за угла выходит высокая фигура.   
– оу, вы- _что_ вы? – она поднимает взгляд на незнакомку и ее глаза расширяются, она мигом поднимается на ноги и резво достает из футляра на поясе нож.   
перед ее глазами предстала высокая – _слишком_ высокая – девушка, со странными, явно нечеловеческими ушами, устремленными вверх, и – о, это что, крылья?! она хмурится, но ближе не подходит.   
– что… – заметив, что ее не собираются атаковать, беатрис опускает руку с ножом, – кто ты? это- эта пещера – твой дом?  
монстрица сначала хмурится сильнее, но после ее эмоции смягчаются.   
– меня зовут рут, и я живу здесь. ты не местная, верно?   
– беатрис. да, я не здешняя. настолько очевидно? – она убирает оружие на место.   
– конечно, – она расслабляется. – одни бы сюда и не зашли вовсе, другие атаковали бы без раздумий.   
– тогда… извини, могу я остаться? понимаешь! я пришла посмотреть на деревню, – указывает в сторону выхода из пещеры, – но ее здесь нет! я на это не расчитывала и… – смотрит с надеждой.  
рут задумчиво заглядывает в глаза цвета бронзы.  
– если ты этого хочешь, – шумно выдыхает и отводит взгляд.   
беатрис плюхается на место и достает из сумки булку хлеба – благо, додумалась купить его на всякий случай в маленьком городишке, в котором оставалась на ночь.   
– будешь?   
рут подходит ближе и облокачивается на стену, неловко смотрит сверху вниз.   
– я не очень люблю человеческую еду. она… странная, – отводит взгляд.  
беа широко улыбается, щуря глаза.   
– вот как. точно не хочешь?   
– я охочусь по ночам, могу прокормить саму себя… – на секунду она замолкает, вновь смотрит сначала на путешественницу, потом на хлеб. – чуть-чуть.  
беатрис смеется и ее смех громко проносится по пещере. она отламывает от буханки кусок. рут широко раскрывает глаза в удивлении, но после сразу мягко улыбается.   
они начинают есть.   
– слуфшай, – говорит, не прожевав полностью – старая детская привычка, за которую брат все еще временами ее журит. – так тфы… – наконец, доедает. – летучая мышь? ты охотишься ночью, у тебя уши и крылья…   
– да, это так. удивлена? – глядит сверху вниз, «по-птичьи» наклонив голову.  
– ага… хотя я слышала про… ну, знаешь… «людей-животных», с твоего позволения. ящерицы на юге, например… вы все не очень-то общительные, да?   
– нам не нравятся люди… – будто со стыдом.   
– справедливо, – говорит, вспоминая руины деревни.   
– мне пора… на охоту. если как-нибудь снова забредешь в сюда, то не стесняйся заходить… ладно?  
– хорошо! – улыбается.   
беатрис засыпает в тепле. грел ли так хорошо костер рядом или что-то иное?

***

– и зачем тебе туда? снова? там же нет ничего.   
– там есть кое-то, понимаешь? кое-кто интересный…   
– та мышь? ради нее ты снова пойдешь на север?   
– не вижу проблемы!   
– аккуратнее, триса. ты знаешь этих… к тому же я слышал про экспедицию госпожи урсы. просто не нарвись на проблемы, хорошо?   
– не маленькая уже… – ворчит, но на прощание обнимает – традиция.

***

девушка уверенно идет в направление большой пещеры. дорогу к ней она уже знает как свои пять пальцев. она ходила сюда не раз – ради нее. всю жизнь беатрис считала север недружелюбным и опасным – про северян поминали в городе дурным словом, во время ее путешествий до нее доходил разные слушки, и хороших из них было мало. да, неприятное же место… было когда-то. теперь при слове «север» она думала не о бандитах и прочем сброде, не о разрухе, а о прелестной деве-монстрице, встреченной ею в этой самой пещере.   
– рут? – приходит вечером, чтобы они могли побыть вместе подольше.   
практически в тот же миг ее крепко обнимают. рут теплая и большая, обниматься с ней действительно приятно. пару раз беатрис засыпала в ее объятиях – в особенно холодные вечера, когда даже костер не очень-то помогает. беа улыбается, утыкаясь той в грудь, чувствуя себя целиком защищенной.   
– как ты?   
– о, представляешь! – она выпутывается из объятий и присаживается на землю, приглашая к себе, – я была в акбе, на востоке! такое место! знаешь, что…  
восхищенно триса рассказывает о своих путешествиях, рут – сидит и слушает ее истории. не всегда хорошо связанные, сумбурные, но _ее_. ей действительно интересно быть слушательницей. и дело, кажется, не только в самих рассказах. ее голос такой звонкий, твердый… близкий и приятный.   
– …и знаешь, что сказал мне этот старик?!..   
– ты мне нравишься, – тихо, но уверенно, невзначай.  
– ты мне тоже, – так просто. – «девушка, вы не можете туда идти, духи не простят вам этого,» – пародирует дрожащий старческий голос и морщится. – представляешь?!  
– представляю. я серьезно, ты мне нравишься…   
– я тоже серьезно! – подрывается с места. теперь она кажется лишь чуть-чуть выше сидящей рут. – ты мне нравишься, рут! ну, не как подруга… хотя и как подруга тоже! – вздыхает. – ты ведь в этом смысле, да?..   
– в этом, – прикрывает глаза и мягко улыбается, мягко берет в свою большую темную ладонь обе широкие ладони трисы. – так ты пошла туда назло старику, да?  
– вот! я пошла в старый храм назло ему и его духам!.. 


End file.
